What Dreams May Come
by Jocelyn Padoga
Summary: (Formally In Dreams) PLEASE JUST READ! What happens when Jocelyn finally gets well, what will be waiting for Charlie when she sleeps... Who will be there in the shadows?
1. Illness Will Take You

She stared at her sickly complexion in the bedroom vanity. Jocelyn Nevlondial Padoga had been sick for several weeks now with pneumonia, and had been too weak to go anywhere or do anything on her own. She even required assistance to get to her bathroom, even though it was attached to her master bedroom. Her best friend Charlie Mitchell had stopped by almost everyday after school, and once a week dropping off her homework she was to do.  
  
Jocelyn stepped over to her bay window and slowly crawled inside it to lean against the window frame. She stared outside at the cars filled with teens driving through her neighborhood after classes, at the children jumping off the buses and playing with each other for a few minutes before their mothers called them inside. All this she missed, she wanted to run and play again, and she just wanted to attend high school. She was just wiping away a stray tear when she heard Charlie walk in with another small stack of assignments, just like every other Tuesday for the past 2 and half months.  
  
"Oh Pipes, hey, I didn't see you pull up." Jocelyn choked a smile.  
  
"I'm not surprised, you've been staring out that window around this time everyday for the past couple of days, I'm just happy you've been able to get to the window." Charlie dropped the papers on the bed and strode over to the window and sat across from Jocelyn. "How do you feel today Jaws?" She asked.  
  
"How do I feel everyday? Sick, weak, but surely happy. I watched the "Newsies" and "Bayou Ghost" again today." Jocelyn smiled softly.  
  
"Another daily occurrence." Charlie laughed. "Mmm. Ensemble." she patted her tummy laughing. Jocelyn laughed loudly.  
  
"Mush on the mind, eh?" They laughed together for a moment before Charlie grew serious again.  
  
"Jocelyn. when do you think you are going to be well again? I mean, have they found out why you've been sick for so long yet?" She questioned.  
  
"I don't know Charlie, I don't know for sure." Her face brightened as she remembered something. "But I have been feeling a little stronger each day! I made it to the bath and back myself yesterday and today." Jocelyn beamed. Charlie leaned forward a stretch and pulled Jocelyn into a hug.  
  
"Oh Jaws, that is so great." She smiled. "Oh gosh! I have a great idea. I'm going to wait a week or two until you're really strong and ready, but we are going to have another "Newsie Night", whaddya say?" Charlie grinned, her big blue eyes dancing with delight. Jocelyn smiled brightly.  
  
"Sure! That sounds simply fabulous. I think I need a "Newsie Night"." She smiled and stood up slowly to gather her week's homework. They went to Jocelyn's study and helped each other with some work; Charlie stayed for dinner but left right after to let Jocelyn rest.  
  
Jocelyn finished off her weekly worksheets and read her Bible until lights out at 8:30 PM. While she lay there she prayed to GoD for strength for what tomorrow may bring. Little did she know He would give it to her in abundance. 


	2. Getting Well On

Jocelyn awoke the next day about 8:00 and walked sleepily to her bathroom and turned on the shower. It wasn't until she was rinsing out her conditioner that she realized where she was and how she felt. She was in the shower with no trouble what so ever, and she felt great, she was about to jump for joy before the fear of slipping reared in. She chided herself softly and laughed and sang in the shower as she finished rinsing. She got out and dried herself off, putting on her favorite jeans and a T-shirt. She blow-dried her hair and even put on a little make-up. She had to do all of this slowly, sometimes taking short breaks, she didn't want to risk falling into fatigue again. When she looked at her reflection she saw a completely new person, no longer pale and sick looking, she had her natural tan glow back, not yet rosy in the cheeks, but she was getting there. She smiled and made her way to the first floor from her third level.  
  
She walked towards the kitchen and heard a rustling of papers, she looked and the grandfather clock just as it bonged 10:30 am. Her father was home for his early lunch break. She walked in slowly and saw the newspaper in front of his face as he sat at the breakfast nook on the sun deck. She walked into the doorframe and spoke softly.  
  
"Hi Daddy." Jocelyn said timidly.  
  
Jerron Padoga jumped at the sound of his daughter's voice. His emerald eyes took a moment to focus on the source of the noise, he stared at Jocelyn for a moment in disbelief, she hadn't left her room in 8 weeks, not unless her brother Joshua was carrying her. He jumped up and rushed to her side.  
  
"Jocelyn, what are you doing on the first level? Are you okay? If you needed me, you could have reached me on the monitor and I would have come to you, no matter what." He spoke so fast he almost forgot to breathe. Jocelyn put up her hands to calm him.  
  
"I'm fine Daddy, I feel so wonderful, I'm a little tired but I had to come down myself and tell you. I think I'm finally getting better." Jocelyn smiled.  
  
"Baby girl, that is so good. You look absolutely beautiful, so full of life again. I've waiting 8 weeks to see you smile at me again." Jerron cupped her face and kissed her forehead. "I was beginning to think I had lost you to Gabriel Damon, that and your friends." He said chuckling, in turn making Jocelyn laugh as well. "I'm very happy for you Love, but I want to help you back upstairs to you can rest. It's only Thursday, so maybe if you feel up to it, you can go to school on Monday." Jocelyn beamed.  
  
"Okay Daddy, I'll go rest and call Mum." Jerron helped her up the stairs to her room. She kissed on the cheek and bid him a good day. He laughed as he shut the door.  
  
Jocelyn spent the weekend getting rest and trying to get ahead in her studies as much as possible. Come Monday she was ready for school. The day started off fine, a little trouble getting up at 6:00 to get ready for 0 period Jazz choir at 7:00 AM, but she managed. She only had a little trouble getting from class to class, but she had the help of Charlie and one of her other best friends, Paige Clements, to help her from class to class. The week went by smoothly, a lot of love and "Welcome Back's" were given. She may be a little exhausted, but she was too joyful at being back a school, that it weighed out any anguish.  
  
(A/N: Short chapter I know. But this is just a fill.) 


	3. Throwing a Party

Two weeks went by and Jocelyn had gotten back into the full swing of things. Her mother, Genevieve, finally let her have her night. Charlie picked Jocelyn up at her home in her dark green convertible bug. That's one thing else about all the girls, they all have the same car, but in different colors. They arrived early to Victoria's mansion to help set everything up. The young attractive butler greeted them at the door, his dark brooding eyes waiting to meet them.  
  
"Hello ladies, Miss Victoria's in..." He sighed. "Da' Room." The girls giggled.  
  
"Thanks Christian." Jocelyn said. When they got out of ear shot Charlie whispered to her.  
  
"I bet he loved saying that too..." They two of them laughed until they reached the fourth floor, which belonged entirely to Victoria and her friends.  
  
They walked up to the French doors and opened them to be greeted by a blast of music. Victoria, Paige, and Ireanna Perdition were already rockin' out and cleaning up. Paige was adding more pictures of Racetrack Higgins, her favorite Newsie, to her wall while Ireanna and Victoria were dusting and vacuuming. Charlie laughed and yelled over the music.  
  
"HEY YOU GUYS!" "Goonies" style. They all burst out laughing while Paige went to turn the music down a little bit. They said their hellos and got back to work.  
  
This room was unlike any other; it was completely designed to have 8 girls in mind. It was a living room on one half and a guestroom on the other with no wall separating it. There was a full size bathroom, accommodated of course to fit their needs. The t.v. wasn't a real t.v., it was a projection screen and run by a projector hanging from the ceiling. This made watching t.v. way more enjoyable, just picture it... the PTK nearly life-sized... Each of the group had their own section of wall to show what they are passionate about. Each was individual, save for the one thing that was consistent. Every one of them was plastered with pictures of Newsies and of their favorite actors involved in the Newsies. All along the walls were Jack, Mush, Spot, Crutchy, Racetrack, Blink, Davie, and Skittery.  
  
Jocelyn went behind the bar and started baking. She pulled out the cake mix and watching the others swarm about setting out the pop, chips, dip, candy, and hot buttered popcorn. Through the door walked Chantal LeCoeúr, Erin Jenkins, and lastly Novahlie Bea. Chantal walked over to Paige and rustled her long curly black hair, laughing. Paige retaliated by marking Chantal's face with the marker she had in hand. They laughed and began to wrestle in the middle of the floor. Jocelyn rolled her eyes and continued mixing the cake batter. Erin walked behind the bar and started helping Jocelyn with the food. This cake was their traditional "Newsie Night" cake, it took the exact amount of time to watch the movie (Especially with the girls rewinding of the "Good Assassination" scene) as it was to bake.  
  
The cake was in the oven, the food was ready, and all were present. It was time. Erin quickly lit the aromatherapy candles while Chantal shut out the lights. They all settled on the couches except for Jocelyn, who stood infront of the screen with remote in hand. "Okay, are we ready?" She half-hollered. There was an array of hoots and hollers which died as Jocelyn rose her arms and tilted her head back in a dramatic pose. She spread her arms wide and in one swift motion pointed the remote at the projector and pushed play. The girls laughed and clapped and laughed at the antics they always had. Someone new always had the honor of pushing play, since it was Jocelyn's night, it was her honor. (HA!)  
  
The movie started, and the silence fell. They usually didn't sing along, but since it had been nearly 10 weeks since the whole 8 of them had been together, they made an exception. They stood and sang and danced till no tomorrow during "Carryin the Banner". When it came to Crutchy's line, Victoria sang out, "I'm no snoozah! Sittin makes me antsy, I likes living chancey." They carried on until, "We need a good assassination." When they all stopped dead in their tracks. After a moment they burst out laughing and screaming, gosh dang pelvic thrust.  
  
"Someone get the remote! Keys!" Chantal yelled.  
  
"Calm down Snicker, I'm getting it. Here Mouth." Erin tossed it to Novahlie, she shook her head and laughed, passing it to Ireanna.  
  
"I don't want to do it! I'm not good at this sorta thing." She started to pass it off to Victoria when Charlie intercepted.  
  
"Oh give it here, Ice." Charlie said grabbing at the remote. "Muahahaha. Mush." Everyone began laughing and watched Jack fight the Delancy's in reverse until it got to the "good assassination" scene.  
  
They watched this scene around 20 times, which was less than usual. The group continued on with the movie and all it's splendor until the wee hours of the early morning. Eventually, there was silence among them but the slow steady breathing of the females. All except one. 


	4. New Arrivals and Conversations

Charlie lay awake watching the "Newsies" quietly. She had to stop herself from giggling too loudly whenever Mush came, but she managed. She looked around the room at the still forms of her best friends, by this time of night they were all sleeping soundly and dreaming deeply. Her eyes came to a rest on Jocelyn, who was smiling and almost laughing as she slept. She heard mumbling and moved her eyes over to Chantal, who was talking once again to someone in her dream. She smiled and turned her face back to the movie. It was just coming to Mush's "a pair a new shoes" scene when she felt her eyes getting heavy, and her vision blurring over.  
  
She had just closed her eyes when she heard a whirl of numerous electronics being turned on, just as she nearly opened her eyes she was blinded through her lids by a bright light, like someone had turned a Hollywood spotlight to her face. As quickly as it came, it was gone again, the electronics all died down, but it was far from silent.  
  
Ireanna had been dreaming softly of Davie when she was awoken by a blinding light, naturally she kept her eyes closed until she felt safe enough to open them. She thought she was still dreaming when she heard the sound of numerous male voices mumbling and groaning. Her eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness and nearly had a heart attack when she saw a huge pile of people lying in the middle of the room, just in front of the projector screen, all struggling with each other to stand up. She began backing away slowly, as to make as little noise as possible. Next their came a voice.  
  
"Hey, hey, gerroff me will yous?" The strong male voice commanded, cutting the silence. The remaining 7 girls backed up silently, watching the 10 figures standing up clumsily.  
  
"Eh Shut it Spot..." Another voice called back. There was a small sharp intake of breath from Jocelyn, which went unnoticed by the group before her.  
  
"LES!? Les, where are you!?" A third male yelled panicky.  
  
"I'm right here David, next to Sarah, calm down. Where are you?" the young one responded.  
  
"I'm not sure..." he called back uncertain. Two boys figures began to walk forward, arms outstretched looking for a light. It was then that a girl from the original sleepers dared to move. Paige had risen from her spot and flicked open the fuse box, switching the lights back on. She almost wished she hadn't when she stared into the faces of the "Newsies" staring back at her from across the room. There was an epidemic of screams from the 18 different people. The girls on the floor jumped up and ran as close to the door as possible, while the "Newsies" (& Sarah) fell backwards, nearly taking down the projection screen with them.  
  
Finally the young looking, hot boy in red suspenders stepped forward with cane in hand and yelled over the screams.  
  
"Alright, Cheese it! All a yous!" Everyone stopped moving, half out of respect, half our of sheer terror. Victoria and the others were floored at the sight of their favorite movie characters just standing there before them. It was Jocelyn now who dared to move. She stepped forward and met Spot in the middle of the vast room. Her emerald eyes were huge as she walked slowly towards him. She raised a hand to poke him in the shoulder, which he bat away softly with one of his own. The electricity between them was enough to send both teenagers back a step.  
  
Jocelyn leaned forward in suspicion and mesmeration and whispered. "What are you?" She was taken by his bright blue eyes, as he was for hers. They never broke eye contact, as if they were having a stare off.  
  
He gave her a quick look of disbelief before leaning back and smirking. "Whaddya tink I am? I'm da leader of da Brooklyn Newsies! I'm --- "  
  
"Spot Conlon." Novahlie finished from behind Jocelyn. The short brunette walked forward, her nervous eyes darting between Spot and Jocelyn.  
  
"How did yous know dat?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"I just did." Novahlie said simply. She looked away, red-faced, only to meet the glum eyes of Skittery, her favorite Newsie. His very presence made her skin prickle. The girls behind the trio looked beyond them and caught the eyes of their own dreams. A few gasps were heard, and even a dull thus as Chantal faint dead to the floor.  
  
"Snicker!" Jocelyn turned and went to her friends side, trying to wake her. Victoria went quickly and got a wet washcloth for Chantal's forehead. As Jocelyn was kneeling she heard some whispers behind her, she turned only to meet the eyes she just escaped. Jack was watching Chantal in a peculiar manner. Spot whispered something in Jack's ear, to which he responded out loud.  
  
"I dunno Spot, she just looked at me and fell ovah." Jack said. His voice rattled Chantal and caused her to scream out in her sleep.  
  
"JACK!" She shot up and turned bright red as she met Jack face to face, who had kneeled closer to look at her. She scooted back quickly and leaned against the door, her head down.  
  
"How did you know my name?" He asked nervously.  
  
"Eh, you just got one a dem names Cowboy." Racetrack chided, speaking for the first time all night. A sharp intake of breath was heard from Paige as Race placed a cigar between his teeth. He looked at her in severe confusion. She looked away, avoiding his gaze.  
  
Victoria stared at Crutchy with sadness in her eyes. His crutch was so beat up, and looked terribly painful. She watched as he looked around in amazement, he seemed to be the first to realize that they were no longer in 1899, Manhattan. He frowned in confusion and looked at Victoria. She sighed put her face in her hands, no one saw the look of compassion that fleeted across Crutchy's face. The voices had begun to raise, and fear and confusion began to spread.  
  
Erin stood in the middle of the room and raised her hands. "Hey you guys..." No one heard her. She took a deep breath and yelled about the groups. "Everyone be quiet for a second!" The silence fell again. The friend of Erin stared open mouthed at their normally quiet "Keys".  
  
"Thank you. But we really need to figure out what we're going to do here." She spoke calmly.  
  
The embarrassment gone, Chantal stood and found herself standing next to Jack. "We all know you guys," she said gesturing to herself and her friends. "But you don't know us, and I'm know sure you should know why we know you." She paused in thought.  
  
Ireanna stood in a determined manner and strode forward to David. "I'm Ice..." She said suddenly. The friends began laughing, as well as the "Newsies" who saw the stupid grin the David wore on his face. The Ice was broken... The two groups met in the middle and introduced properly. Naturally the girl walked right up to their Newsie first, and it was apparent just who fancied who. Amongst all this chitter chatter, Les and Sarah were left on the sidelines to look about. 


	5. A New Day

The night faded into morning, unknown to the 18 teenagers who were all deep in conversation and some completely taken in with the room and it's inhabitants. Victoria looked around at the others who were all chatting noisily. She turned to Crutchy.  
  
"I wonder why my little sister hasn't come in yet, we must have woken her by now. I mean, she sleeps right below us." Crutchy shrugged his shoulders. Just then the door burst open and a small girl with curly brown hair waltzed in wearing her day clothes.  
  
"Vicki?" the young girl said in awe as she looked at the ten extra people, nine of them being boys. Yet all of them dressed in a very peculiar manner. She stepped back a few steps until she hit the banister that carried to the first floor. She turned her back and took a deep breath to yell down to her parents, but before she could a hand clamped over her mouth and she was drug backwards into the room, the door slamming shut behind her by Crutchy.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Veronica, you know Mummy and Daddy would have a fit if they knew there were this many people here without them knowing!" Victoria half yelled as she removed her hand from her sister's mouth. "Are trying to get me in trouble?"  
  
"The question is Vicki, what are YOU doing, and who ---" She stopped short as she looked around the room, seeing the Newsies standing around with the girls. "Oh goodness! It's the New---" A hand was smacked over her mouth again.  
  
"Be QUIET Ronni." Victoria hissed in her ear. Veronica turned and whispered something in Victoria's ear, that made them both grin. Victoria leaned down and whispered something back, jutting her head toward the window where Les happened to be standing. Veronica walked over to him and introduced herself. The stayed by the window chatting, the warm glow of the eastern rising sun washing over the two 10 year olds. It was then that the 'dawning' spread across the faces of the teens.  
  
Paige jumped from her spot playing cards and chatting with Racetrack, Chantal, and Jack, and rushed to the window. "What time is it!?" She said looking toward the half-risen morning sun. Veronica looked at her panic stricken face.  
  
"It's nearly 9:00 now..." She smiled.  
  
"What the heck, how did time go by so fast, I feel like I just woke up and met you guys... How did the night turn to day in that short amount of time!?" Ireanna questioned.  
  
"Oh gosh..." Charlie groaned. "We've been up all night, and we have school tomorrow..." She gasped.  
  
"What, what is it Pipes?" Mush asked grabbing her shoulder.  
  
"We have school, what are we going to do with you guys?" Novahlie said.  
  
"And, we have to do something about your clothes... seriously." Jocelyn said laughing. "You'll draw far too much attention to yourselves, AND us if you guys are dressed like that." Jocelyn stroked her hair in thought for a moment. "Okay, we can get you guys some clothes from my brother, Joshua, and Charlie's brothers, Anthony and Chris. And then... we go shopping." A mischievous glint flickered in Jocelyn's eye that only the girls knew. 


End file.
